The present invention relates to a hingeable and separable coupling device for hingedly coupling two objects which can be easily separated from one another such as a door being hingedly coupled to a door jamb or a lid hingedly coupled to a container.
Most objects which are hingedly coupled to other complimentary objects are essentially permanently coupled to each other such as lids being coupled to containers. There are some objects such as doors which can be separated from the door jambs but only with difficulty and with some patience. In most instances, there is a need to separate two objects which are coupled to one another, either for repairing one or the other or for cleaning the two objects and the prior art describes a few inventions which allows the users to quickly and hingedly attach and detach one object to another object.
One known prior art is an EMERGENCY OPENING LATCH, U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,609, issued on Aug. 29, 1967 and invented by H. C. Banas, which comprises a central coupling section, an outer section pivotally connected to the central coupling section, an arm member pivotally secured to the central coupling section, and a releasing means being secured to the arm member for disengaging the outer section from the central coupling section.
Another known prior art is a RELEASABLE HINGE FOR SWINGABLE PORTIONS OF A CONTAINER, U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,866, issued on Dec. 1, 1981 and invented by Ronald D. Irvin, which comprises a pair of spring fingers and a blind notch on the cover and bottom walls of a container for receiving the spring fingers.
Another known prior art is a HINGE HAVING A LATERALLY OUTWARDLY EXTENDING FLAT SPRING, U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,711, issued on Jun. 26, 1984 and invented by John P. Anderson, which comprises a housing having a first tube thereon, a pin for sliding in the first tube, and a flat spring having a first end and a second end fixed to the pin.
None of the prior art discloses or suggests the present invention which allows the user to quickly and easily couple two objects together by simply depressing a lever.